chracterfandomcom-20200215-history
A Ballet Debut
A Ballet Debut is the 30th episode of Pokemon XYZ Origins. Plot: Mairin and Bonnie have their first Pokemon Ballet Showcase. But, Bonnie finds taking her first step is difficult than she thought. Major Events: Bonnie and Mairin compete in their first ballet showcase. Bonnie and Mairin become friendly rivals in the ballet showcases. Mairin wins her first ballet key. Part 1: The Kalos 6 and their friends have arrived at the Cyllage City venue where the first ever Cyllage City Pokemon Ballet Showcase is said to take place. But before they went in, Mairin declared her and Bonnie friendly rivals with no way either of them would lose. Then, they went in and saw the stage. Bonnie was very nervous but Mairin was excited. Then, Jessie disguised as Jessibelle entered. Bonnie and Mairin went backstage and saw other ballerinas knowing they have other rivals too. Jessibelle screamed to the 2 girls that they were in her way. At the audience, the friends of Jessie, Bonnie, and Mairin awaited the start of the showcase. Then, it started with Palermo being the host and guide. Grant appeared onstage with his Tyrunt and presented the ballet key to whoever wins the first ever Cyllage City Pokemon Ballet Showcase. Backstage, a woman appeared and told Mairin, Jessibelle, and Jenny to get ready. Mairin went off with Chespie with Bonnie wishing her good luck. Then, Palermo announced when a Pokemon Ballerina wins 3 ballet keys, they qualify for the Master Showcase and whoever wins the Master Showcase would be crowned the first ever Ballet Queen. Palermo then announced the theme ballet which is Pokemon Styling and presented the first 3 ballerinas. In the audience, Sawyer, Tierno, Trevor, Shauna, Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Alain were surprised when they saw Mairin in the first group. James and Meowth were happy to see Jessie in the first group. Palermo announced the ballerinas have 20 minutes to style their partners. But, only one will move on to the next round. Then, the ballerinas were in their places and began to style their partners. Mairin dressed up Chespie, Jenny decorated Mudkip, and Jessibelle painted Gourgeist. Time was up, Jenny and Mudkip were up first. Mudkip was dressed as a muddy fish. Mairin was up next. Her friends were happy and proud to see her onstage. Shauna said Chespie looks like an Arabian Princess. Last, Jessibelle presented Gourgeist as a haunted ghost. Then, it was time for the judging. The audience would grab their PokeLumes and cast their votes for the ballerina who they saw showed their Pokemon gracefully. For their TV viewers, pressing the responding buttons on their devices will do the trick. Everyone made their votes and saw the green and orange light balls were pretty. Jessie was mad she didn't get any votes. With the votes counted, Palermo announced Mairin and Chespie are moving on. This pleases Mairin but angers Jessibelle as she and Gourgeist leave. As more ballets go underway, Mairin saw Bonnie was getting tense. So, Mairin told Bonnie that she'd be fine. Bonnie calmed down as she left with Dedenne along with her opponents, Lily and Ella. Then, the last group was presented. Clemont was happy he finally sees his sister. Then, it was time to style their Pokemon. Bonnie chose a yellow ribbon and yellow hat. Then, time was up. Ella and Espurr were first. Espurr was dressed in sapphires. Next was Lily and Murkrow who left sparkles. Last was Bonnie and Dedenne. Bonnie admits to Dedenne she's having fun. But, Dedenne tripped over his ribbon and fell to the stage. This put the heroes and their friends in a state of shock. Mairin was shocked as well. Bonnie holds Dedenne tenderly while the audience watches silently. Bonnie came in third with Ella being the final ballerina to move on to the next round. Backstage, Bonnie apologized to Dedenne. Bonnie told Mairin that she should've cut the ribbon could've taken account Dedenne had to walk. Mairin told Bonnie she still did a good job showing off Dedenne. Bonnie thanks Mairin and gets changed. Bonnie told Mairin she's going to join the others and cheer for her in round 2 which Mairin thanks. Part 2: Then, it was time for Round 2. The Free-Style Ballet. Where ballerinas can use dancing, performing, talent, and can use 6 Pokemon or fewer. Bonnie was in the audience sitting next to Alain, lamenting to him that she isn't one of the ballerinas. Then, it was Mairin's turn. She was the 4th ballerina. Mairin had Pachi to use Electric Terrain on the ground and Bebe to use Magical Leaf. Mairin was ballet dancing lovely. Serena thinks she looks like an electrical fairy. Mairin had Bebe to wrap it up with Solar Beam ending her routine. After the other 2 routines, everyone set their votes to decide the winner. With the most votes, Mairin wins the showcase and her first ballet key. Which makes Alain to tell her how proud he is. Everyone was happy and applauded. Bonnie admitted Mairin is now one step ahead of her. Grant presented the key to Mairin as proof that she won. Mairin is pleased and declares this as the next chapter of her life. Afterwards, Tierno, Trevor, Shauna, and Sawyer left. Mairin appeared outside with Alain hugging her so much. Alain decided to tell Steven about this so Mairin can show him her first ballet key.